


Love For a Summoner

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, OC Summoner, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: A certain group of people show their devotion and love for a certain summoner





	Love For a Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, some Summoner One Shots with my Main Team  
> Only one of them is purely platonic at you'll see why (Flora, Mae, Amelia, Ninian)  
> My Summoner's name is Elliott or Eli (pronounced ellie) for short and go by they/them  
> I love all these units y'all  
> I will also update the tags as I go

Oh how they adored her touches. Cold as an ice cube, trailing down their skin. It felt completely natural to them. They couldn't help but adore her completely. From her precious blue locks, to about every inch of her body. Elli enjoyed the whole sight.  
Usually a relationship like this would be forbidden, even frowned upon. But, Elli has made it explicitly clear that they treat all heroes as their equals, on several occasions. And that meant everyone, even for the maid who was cold as ice.

  
"Elli..." she breathed out, a little nervous. The two were embracing and they could really feel how cold it was to be brushed up against Flora. She noted to them that their body temperature was lower normal because of them being native of the Ice Tribe in her world. Which explained a whole lot.

  
"Yes, Flora..?" Their face looked so tender to her. Every single part of them had been concealed, except ther face and their auburn hair with red frosted tips. Flora could've sworn it was a trend to have frosted tips. But she ignored that fact for now.

  
"I-I know this may seem wrong... But... I want you to know.. That i adore you... More than you could ever know." She grasped their hand with both of hers. The coolness shrouding the hand was so mystical, and yet felt relieving. As if a wave of relief hit the summoner, alleviating all stress. Was this meant to be theraputic...? Being here in this place with her. How could it be so calming...?

  
"Flora..."

  
Softspoken as usual, they muttered out her name. They were practically speechless the whole time. Perhaps from shock? Only one other person has ever admitted feelings to them, and that was their dear back in their own world.

  
"I.... I adore you too..." They said, a pang of warmness hitting their heart, face rivaling their frosted tips.

  
"You do...?" Flora said in a semi excited tone. It was obvious she might've been hiding this fact for a while. She would often tell Elli a story or two about her unrequited love for someone dear to her. And yet, Elliott felt able to sympathize at one point. Perhaps past them would be able to understand fully.

  
"I do Flora..." The summoner placed a palm on Flora's cheek, a smile appearing on their face.

  
"But have you been hiding this from me...?" They asked, tilting their head.

  
"What??" Flora nearly shouted, soon silencing herself for a few moments. Was she really so shocked...?

  
"I swear i wasn't hiding anything! I just... I couldn't bring myself to tell you..." The maid was red in the face, quite a contrast from her usual presentstion.

  
"I'd fear my love would be unrequited, once more..."

  
"You mean like with Jakob...?" Elli asked, moving a warm hand to Flora's cheek.

  
"Yes... Like with Jakob.. But when you said that you adore me as well.. I assumed that you had said that to make me feel better"Flora admitted, turning away from Elli's small hand.

  
"Flora...."

They mumbled her name softly. A sudden impusliveness drove the summoner to give Flora a kiss, right there on the lips. Of course, their lips were cold, nearly frostbitten, but at thid moment they couldn't care. It was all in the moment. This reminded them of how much their lips burnt after kissing a certain ninja. Elli slowly moved their mouth away from Flora's hoping they didn't go too far. And at that same secons, Flora pulled them in for another kiss. At this points, they've lost all feeling of their lips. That or this is what it was meant to feel like. Whatever it was, Elli couldn't help but fall into it, almost surrendering themselves to Flora.

While cold, her entire body felt so soft. And compared to her, they were incredibly short. That could be said for anyone really, well except for maybe the dragons. Flora could hold them in her arms withour a care in the world. And thats exactly what she did. Her embrace was tight around their semi perite body. They didn't mind though. All they could do was utter out softly

"I love you Flora..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking self indulgent I'm sorry class. I'll try to get these out every week we'll see.


End file.
